


When the sun start shining again

by Fleur_de_Violette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And lives with Jody and Co, Baking, Birds, Cats, Cats hunting, F/F, Fishing, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Jody is a good mom, Kaia Nieves Lives, Kitten, Mension of canonical child death (Owen Mills), More tags will add up as the chapters add, Picnics, Spring, kinda sad, waywardspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Violette/pseuds/Fleur_de_Violette
Summary: My contribution to waywardspring challenge.Chapter 1: Two non-gardener girls and some pasqueflowers: Claire wants to plant some flowers. Kaia wants to get alongChapter 2: All kids love cake: Every time she heard an egg cracking, Jody thought of Owen.Chapter 3: Princesses sing with birds (wicked witches don’t): Rowena knew the myth of only good girls attracting birds was a lie.Chapter 4 : Like a fish out a water: A while ago, Castiel showed Claire how to fish. At first, she hated it, but she grew up to enjoy the activity. Especially when she herself become the teacher.Chapter 5: Food, flowers and family: Patience would sometimes go on picnics with her family.





	1. Two non-gardener girls and some pasqueflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my contribution for the wayward spring challenge organized by waywardsisterlove on tumblr. Please check this out if you want.  
> I’ll try to do the whole challenge, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it all on time.  
> Anyway this is the first week, the theme was “spring flowers” I choose to use pasqueflowers as they were the first result I got when I tried to find out what kind of flowers grew in South Dakota, and also I once heard they are known to repel evil (trough I can’t find the info again).
> 
> Anyway, here is a cute (I hope) Claire x Kaia fic. This might be pre-relationship, as this is not romance heavy, but this is still definitely written to be a romance.
> 
> Also this is set in an alternate universe where the events of “wayard sisters” happened but Kaia is still alive and well, she’s living with Jody and the girls and everything is fine.
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy it!

-Are these pasqueflowers? 

Claire turned up to the other young woman. Kaia had just closed the door behind her and was now leaning on the wall. To say she hadn’t heard coming was a lie: Kaia wasn’t what one would call loud, but she didn’t try to sneak on people either, and Claire was a hunter, almost nothing could sneak on her. She was still surprised to hear her talk: usually her new housemate would just stand there and watching. The change was a welcome one. 

-Yeah, Jody said they are used in some talismans and are low maintenance, and she brought some, so I figured I might as well plant them in the yard today. You know, so they could grow up. 

To her surprise, Kaia actually moved from the wall to next to her. 

-Are you good at gardening? 

The remark made Claire laugh.

-No, that’s the first time I do that. But I figured since I taught myself how to use various kind of weapons… how hard can it be? 

An idea suddenly crossed her mind. 

-Are you? 

Kaia’s smile was sincere and beautiful when she answered, and it wasn’t the first time in their short common life that Claire fond herself wishing the other girl smiled more often. 

-No, not at all. I never gardened in my entire life.

They chuckled, before Claire went back to work. 

-Okay then, it’s just you and me, two non-gardener girls and a bunch of pasqueflowers. I’m sure we’re gonna figure this out, one way or another.

Patience was at school, Alex and Jody were working, and the flowers had to be in the yard by the time the sheriff come home.

-You want to do something nice for her? For Jody.

Sometimes Claire wondered who the psychic in this hose was. It seemed that both Kaia and Alex both had the power to read her thought. Or perhaps she wasn’t very good at hiding her emotions. 

-Kinda. Out of character much? 

-I don’t think so. On the contrary, it seems like something you would do. 

For a second, Claire felt like she was really really bad at hiding her emotion, especially for someone whose job implied a whole lot of lying. She felt her face falling, and quickly redirected her gaze to the flowers, gritting her teeth. 

-I’m sorry if I’m overstepping.

Now Kaia seemed like she was hurt, and Claire felt guilty. She hadn’t meant to involve the other girl in the middle of her complicated relationship with Jody. Her complicated relationship with parental authority in the large sense if she was honest with herself. 

-You’re not. I’m the one who is a stubborn idiot when it comes to this.

Strangely, she didn’t mate Kaia so long ago, but she trusted her with her feelings. There was something in the other girl that radiated kindness, despite everything she had been through. 

She felt Kaia’s shoulder touch hers. 

-You’re not an idiot. You’re a wonderful person. You all are. I know it must be difficult for you… for you all…

Claire raised her head, making eyes contact. She felt bad: she was supposed to be the one taking care of the newcomer in Jody’s hose, not the other way around. 

-Thank you. 

-It’s the least I can do.

The hunter didn’t know if she should be confused or upset by the answer. 

-What do you mean?

-You took me in, and you gave me free shelter and food. 

-You helped us save Sam and Dean, that’s the least _we_ can do. 

-It’s just I’m not…

-Used to it? 

Kaia nodded silently.

-You’ll get used to it in due time. Jody is… overflowing with affection and protective instinct. A little too much sometimes, but you’re a good person. Everything will be fine.

-I’m not sure about that. 

-It will. And you are. 

Kaia sighed. 

-Patience is already getting along so well with you all…

-She’s her, and you’re you. And you have nothing to be ashamed of if you want to take your time.

The dream-walker shyly laughed and looked down, rupturing their eye contact. 

-I just… I don’t know were to start to get to know you.

Claire let her hand slide until she met Kaia’s.

-How about we start with planting those flowers?


	2. All kids love cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: All kids love cake: Every time she heard an egg cracking, Jody thought of Owen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my work for the week two of wayward spring: eggs. 
> 
> This one is a little angsty since we’re talking about Owen, so be careful as it mentions canonical child death. 
> 
> Also, with gardening and cooking, this is more like: Wayward: spring of domestic work. Next week, cleaning! (this is a joke). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you’ll like the story!

Every time she cracked an egg it made her think of Owen. 

The kid loved baking. He loved cakes (which child don’t?) and he loved helping his mother with it. Ever since the day he was old enough to crack eggs in the bowl, he would never miss an occasion to ask and do it. 

Maybe it was the sound it made, the vision of the egg flowing out of its shell, or maybe the fact that he could break something without getting in trouble.

She didn’t cook anything that needed eggs for a while after her son disappeared. Then, slowly, cooking became more or less possible. 

Baking wasn’t. Baking alone, and for herself, was simply impossible. 

But then another kid came to her. 

A lost, older kid that kept telling her she wasn’t her mom, but a kid, nonetheless.

Alex was a child, and children loved cakes. That much she knew. 

So she made cake. She made cake and as angry, as silent, as lost as she was, Alex ate it. She didn’t say “thank you” until a while. But she ate, and that was all Jody needed. 

She would never crack an egg without thinking of Owen. She would never bake without thinking of her boy. But eventually, Alex ate the cake, Alex stayed, and things sorted out. 

She still couldn’t suppress the thought of her son when, entering home after her day, she heard the sound of an egg being cracked.

Hair tied up in a ponytail, Alex was busy in the kitchen, just beside her, Patience was holding a printed recipe. Upon seeing the sheriff, both young women stopped what seemed like an enthusiastic chatting to look at her.

“Hi, welcome home!”

The joy in Alex’s voice, as well as the unsaid “mom” warmed Jody’s heart. She put her bag down and removed her coat.

“Hey. What with the cooking?” 

Alex put the eggshell in the bin and wiped her hands quickly. 

“We got a call, the Winchesters had a hunt nearby, so they’re coming for dinner. We figured, we might as well make a cake.”

By “the Winchesters” she probably meant Sam, Dean, Mary, Castiel and Jack. Jack was a kid, so he probably liked cakes. Before she could ask how to help, Alex pushed her out.

“Kaia and Claire are out buying what we need to make dinner. Patience and I are handling the cooking, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Jody backed up and sighed as heard Alex and Patience resume their conversation. So, she was banned from her own kitchen for tonight? Fine by her, especially since the girls seemed to have fun baking and cooking. 

“Oh, by the way, since we’re already a lot tonight, I called Donna, she’s coming too!” she heard yelling from the kitchen. 

There was the sound of an egg cracking again. Jody thought of Owen, but this time, she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was a little sad. 
> 
> As usual, I apologize for any mistake. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	3. Princesses sing with birds (wicked witches don’t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena knew the myth of only good girls attracting birds was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m super late but here I am! So this is my third participation for wayward spring, starring Rowena. The theme was “small spring animals (songbirds, bunnies, ducks, ect)”.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, and I hope you’ll enjoy it!

In children tales, or even children movies, it was always the pure, gentle, cute, perfect girls that attracted smalls animals around them. Never the evil, maleficent, horrible witch.

Rowena knew, from her own experience, that it was, in fact, quite false. 

A lot of the material she carried for hex bags could also be used as bird food, or even nest material. So, when spring came, she was used to have dozens of hungry, needy birds around her.

It used to amuse her. That animals cared so little about how pure her heart was, but more of how full her pockets were. Birds didn’t judge, as long as they had food for their family.

As opposite to humans, or even demons, animals relied on pure instinct, and not on whatever rumor they could have heard. Animals were immune to lies and treason. And their instinct apparently told them that Rowena was a good food giver.

The witch couldn’t prove them wrong. She was an evil being, that’s for sure, but bird food? She could give. Her powers granted her as money as she willed, and she could still buy more material if she wanted to. In the meantime, she enjoyed the irony of being a witch surrounded by magpies, robins, swallows and sparrows. Feeding bird was seen as a good thing. She loved the fact that, even if she never had had protected anyone but herself, she was seen by passerby as a bird lover, who cherished and protected them. Rowena, protector of the spring birds.

Still, Rowena, protector of the spring bird could do nothing but look as a small black cat jumped and, in one smooth movement, took one of the birds in its teeth.

All the spring birds that were gathering around her flew immediately toward the relative safety of their nests. The captor didn’t have that chance as the cat brutally ended its life, retraining toward a bush. 

Rowena stopped walking and watched. It was just a small incident in her day, but she wanted to stop and watch the cat eat its pray. Just a remainder of how the world worked.

The strong eat the weak. And human society wasn’t so different from the animal one, after all. 

The animal reminded her of the tales her mother used to tell her. The ones with evil witches and black cats. She never had a familiar on her own, and she never wanted one. Only weak witches bothered themselves with a partner. Partners could betray you and leave you to death. The only partner she could count on was herself. 

She still liked to watch the black cat. The small animal reminded her of herself: seemingly harmless, but actually deadly. Plagued with a bad reputation and left alone to take care of oneself. 

Well, not exactly alone, she noticed as the cat dropped its pray and another, smaller furry things shyly got out to stiff at it and take a tentative bite, then another. 

A kitten, probably the last of its litter. The cat was a mother then. A mother giving up the food she hunted so her offspring wouldn’t starve. 

She’s an idiot, was Rowena’s first thought. The cat was skinny and seemed weak. There was no point feeding her kid if that meant she would die herself soon. 

She’s brave, was her second thought. She’s doing what I couldn’t do. 

But her thoughts were interrupted by a vigorous meow. The mother cat was looking at her, peading her to save her and her offspring. Like a weak little thing. Like a thing brave enough to beg for help instead of letting her child go.

Rowena crouched, and as she offered her hand, the cat timidly sniffed it, then put her head on it.

The witch sighed. She was buying cat food tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have nothing against Rowena, I love her: she’s amazing and strong but she’s also full of regret and I wanted to show that. I hope that’s ok. 
> 
> I learned a lot of birds’ name writing this. I’m forever grateful to English teachers who make free vocab list on the internet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story, sorry again for it being super late. I’ll be trying to do the rest of the challenge no matter how late that I end up being. 
> 
> Have a nice day ! 
> 
> Violette


	4. Like a fish out of water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while ago, Castiel showed Claire how to fish. At first, she hated it, but she grew up to enjoy the activity. Especially when she herself become the teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it still spring? Is it summer already? I don’t know but I did tell that I was doing the whole wayward spring challenge no matter how late I was, so here it is.   
> For week 4 (I should just say the 4th chapter considering how late I am) the theme was “outdoor activities” so here is a cute (I hope) dreamhunter fic about fishing. I haven't fished since when I was a little child, so I apologize if some things are inaccurate.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy the story

The wind flowed in the trees, inducting leaves noise. For someone who lived here whole life in a city, Kaia would have never imagined a forest to be so noisy. Sure, her bad place was in nature, but she never actually stopped to listen to the sound. When she did, it was always in terror, waiting for an indication that she needed to run again. But she shouldn’t think about that now. 

Jody had planned to visit a friend who lived far out of city and seemed to have gotten in trouble with a cop and invited the girls too a day trip and enjoy the nature while she and her friend dealt with it. Dealing with the problem itself involved a lot of paperwork, and not much action, so any backup was unnecessary, but she had insisted that the girls came with her to see the park nearby and have some fun. So far, Kaia had walked along the trees, and watched a few birds and squirrels. Now she was watching Claire. 

She didn’t exactly look for the other girl, she more of stumbled on her. Sitting in front of one of the lakes, Claire was quietly fishing. Quiet as usual, Kaia went and sat beside her. Among the other girls, Claire was the only one she had managed to have a significant relationship with. She was getting along better each day with everyone else, but today, as usual, she found herself wanting to spend time with the hunter. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

They shared a smile, before Claire showed her the cane. 

“You wanna try?”

Kaia shook her head. 

“I don’t know, I never fished before, I’m probably bad at it” 

Her counterpart showed the empty bucket next to her. 

“I’m not that good either. Jody told me that we could cook whatever I caught tonight, but so far, looks like we’re more likely to order pizza” 

A contagious smile spread to both of them. 

“Really though. I could teach you how to fish if you want to.” 

Kaia tentatively took the cane, and Claire showed her how to put her hands on it so her arms wouldn’t get tiered during the wait for a prey. 

After a short time in comfortable silence, Kaia dared to ask. 

“How did you learn how to fish?”

Claire laughed softly at the memory, mechanically pushing her hairs behind her ears.

“Castiel taught me. At first, I hated it, I hated the sheer fact that he tried to be closer too me, to play dad. But eventually, I understood that he tried to be kind, and to take care of me, in his own way.” 

Kaia nodded understandingly. 

“He’s an angel, right?”

That got another smile from Claire. 

“Yeah” 

“This is still so strange. I mean, you’ve met an actual an actual angel…”

“I’ve met several actually. But that’s not… That’s not exactly something I want to talk about.” 

She sighed, not wanting to think about it any further, then kept talking.

“I used to hate Castiel, to blame him for, you know, my parents.”

Kaia didn’t know the whole story, but she knew better than to dig into painful memories, so she just nodded, encouraging the other girl to continue, hands still on the cane.

“I mean, it doesn’t help that he’s got the face of my father, but with time, I felt like he was just another collateral damage of a fucked-up system, just like my dad was. Just manipulated and…” 

She marked another pause, breathing heavily 

“Earlier this year, Castiel died. In the end it wasn’t permanent but…” 

She chuckled, realizing the weirdness of the situation.

“Our lives are fucked up… anyway I just… When I heard that he was gone, I felt like, I wish I could have seen him, showed him who I’ve became before… you know. And now he’s back, and I can’t gather the will to make a phone call.”

Claire stopped talking for a while, looking at her hands. Then Kaia softly spoke. 

“I wish I could meet him.” 

“You want to meet an angel?”

“No, that’s just… He seems dear to you, so I wish I could meet him.” 

She regretted the words a second after they left her mouth. Thankfully, before Claire could reply, the cane moved abruptly, distracting them both.

“You’ve got one!” 

The hunter rushed next to her friend, hands already showing her how to bring the fish up.

“There you go… slowly, just don’t let it escape back into the water.” 

Finally, after some effort from Kaia and advice from Claire, the fish was out of the lake and into the bucket. Claire looked at it with admiration.

“Waoh, this one is big. I wonder if we can all eat on it. You’re good!” 

Kaia smiled 

“Beginner luck, I guess…” 

They just sat there, slightly out of breath, water dripping from their hands, looking at each other. Both knew that if they wanted to have enough fish for the five of us, they needed to put the cane back in the lake, but neither was moving.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Once again, Kaia regretted the words the second she heard what she said. The thought had just crossed her mind, and she said it. She used to think a lot about what she said before, but since she started living with Claire and the others, her verbal filters started to crumble. Before she could explain herself or run away to hide, she felt Claire’s hand on her own. 

“I don’t see why not.” 

The cane laid abandoned in the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I hope that’s cute and not too much cliché. Anyway, I hope you liked the story, see you at some point for the last chapter.   
> Have a nice day  
> Violette


	5. Food, flowers and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience would sometimes go on picnics with her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m still here and it’s technically not winter yet so it’s still spring right? (no it’s not). Anyway, this is the last chapter of the wayward spring challenge that was supposed to be on April, but you know. Better late than never.

When her mom was alive and healthy, Patience would sometimes go on picnics with her family. 

That seemed like a lifetime ago. It was a time when anything was simpler. A time when she could hang out with her grandmother on weekends. A time when she could tell her dad everything. 

And now, here she was, scarred to make a phone call. 

She felt bad for not calling him. She felt guilty, especially considering all her housemates had lost their parents at some point. 

Jody had told her to take her time. If she wanted to call him, the sheriff offered be with her every step of the way. Whatever her choice was, she could stay as long as she wanted in Sioux Falls.

On one of those days when the Winchesters came to their home after a rough hunt, Sam had told her that he understood if she wanted to make up things with her father. He also said that what he told her was unacceptable. That no parents should ever tell their child not to come back if they leave once. Especially if they leave to help others. But then again, why should she listen to Sam Winchester of all people on healthy relationships?

She sighed, looking at her hands. On the corner of her eyes, she noticed a plate of pasta salad being handed toward her. She raised her eyes toward Alex’s smiling face.

“Here, have some. I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I don’t like you making this face.” 

Patience forced out a smile as she took the food. Alex was right. She should be enjoying herself. The whole house plus Donna had gone to picnic near a lake Jody knew for having beautiful flowers and few tourists.

Alex gave her back her smile. After a few minutes were both girls were eating, she started talking again. 

“Hey, do you know how to make flower crowns. We could make some.” 

Patience shook her head, thankful for the distraction.

“Me neither but…” Alex got her phone out of her bag “ … we can get a wifi signal from here, and the internet has everything.” 

Recognizing the attempt to cheer her up for what it was, and accepting it anyway, Patience moved closer to her new friend, watching the small screen and trying to understand the instructions. Soon, both of them were braiding flower stalks together. 

After a time, Patience looked up from her craft. 

Kaia was resting her back on a tree, and Claire was resting hers more or less on Kaia. These two were rarely sawn apart since they had fond each other. In front of them, Jody and Donna were chatting with enthusiasm while gathering the leftover food back in the freezer.

She thought of their faces when she would give them the silly flowers crown. She felt a smile on her lips. 

Patience would sometimes go on picknics with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story! Have a nice day!  
> Violette

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at writing romance. I mean does it seem like romance? It is. I know in most of my fics I say “just see it the way you want” but here it was definitely written to be a romance. 
> 
> As usual, I’m sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!


End file.
